Forever Evil (Vol 1) 3
Synopsis for "Prisoners" Batman and Catwoman were busy getting Vic Stone's human remains to safety when the rest of the Justice League and Justice League of America are attacked by the Crime Syndicate. Because of that, they were the only two to avoid being trapped within the Firestorm Matrix. They were able to get Vic to his father's lab in Detroit at the Red Room. Fortunately, Dr. Stone and Dr. Morrow can save him again, though it will be difficult. Time is limited, however. With so many beings inside the Firestorm Matrix, Firestorm himself will become unstable, and could detonate at any moment. While in the Red Room, Batman sees a Crime Syndicate broadcast of the revealing of Nightwing's secret identity to the entire world. Worriedly, Batman begs Dr. Stone to save Vic while he and Catwoman search for Nightwing, whom they hope is still alive. Elsewhere, Lex Luthor struggles to get his half baked clone of Superman Subject B Zero to follow his instructions. His war suit must be connected to one of the few remaining orbiting satellites all LexCorp owned. In order to make that happen, B-Zero must move a satellite dish to face east, but it barely understands. Eventually, he is successful, and once connected, he pinpoints the location of Ultraman. Ultraman is currently locked in battle with Black Adam, who attempts to blast the invader with a bolt of his magically imbued lightning. Annoyed that his opponent would use words to bring down lightning to hurt him, Ultraman crushes Black Adam's jaw in his fist and hurls him into the sea. Afterwards, though, he notices that he has a nose-bleed, and requires another hit of Kryptonite dust. Grid directs him to Metallo's location. Tracking Ultraman's flight path, Luthor discovers that he is avoiding leaving the shadow cast by the eclipse. Meanwhile, in Central City, the Rogues find themselves at odds with Deathstorm and Power Ring. The Crime Syndicate had tasked them with leveling what remained of Central City following Grodd's attack as an example to those who would dispute the Syndicate's authority. The Rogues had refused on account of the fact that Central City still contains un-evacuated hospitals and schools which is exactly as the Syndicate wanted it. Before any further argument can be made, Power Ring's paranoia comes to a head, and he begins to believe that the Rogues intend to kill him, and he preemptively strikes. The Rogues defend themselves and attempt to use a fog to escape, but Deathstorm's abilities make the effort futile. He corners Captain Cold and, looking into his DNA, discovers that the Rogues have merged their DNA with that of their weapons. He reverses the DNA bonding, and essentially renders Captain Cold powerless. Before the others can suffer the same fate, they gather their friend up and carry him into the Mirror World. Unwilling to let them go, Power Ring smashes the reflective surface, trapping everyone except Captain Cold in the Mirror World, who appears in an alley on the other side of the city without his friends and with a sore head. Mirror Master warns that while the Syndicate aren't chasing him down, Lex Luthor and Bizarro are close by. They are on the shore, watching as Black Manta emerges with Black Adam's mangled, but alive body in his grasp. Having lost his right to kill Aquaman to the Syndicate, he wants revenge. Approaching Luthor, Captain Cold explains that they have a mutual interest in opposing the Syndicate, though perhaps for different reasons. Reluctantly, Luthor agrees that, together, the five of them might be able to save the world. Appearing in "Prisoners" Featured Characters *Batman *Catwoman *Lex Luthor *The Rogues **Captain Cold **Weather Wizard **Heat Wave **The Trickster **Mirror Master Supporting Characters *Silas Stone *Thomas Morrow *Nightwing *Bizarro *Black Adam *Black Manta Villains *Crime Syndicate **Grid **Owlman **Ultraman **Superwoman **Power Ring **Johnny Quick **Deathstorm Other Characters *Victor Stone *Justice League **Superman **Wonder Woman **Firestorm **The Flash **Element Woman **Aquaman *Justice League of America **Green Lantern **Katana **Hawkman **Stargirl **Green Arrow **Martian Manhunter **Steve Trevor *Justice League Dark **Frankenstein **Madame Xanadu **Black Orchid Locations *'Detroit' **S.T.A.R. Labs *Metropolis **'Remains of Galaxy Communications' *Central City Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/forever-evil-2013/forever-evil-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Forever_Evil_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/forever-evil-3-prisoners/4000-432289/ Forever Evil (Vol 1) 03